Long walk home
by Tantricoverload5
Summary: After a routine battle with one of his villains, Peter runs low on web fluid and has to walk home. On the way home, he recounts his past losses and where he is on his life now. One-shot. set between 'One More Day' and 'Superior Spider-Man'. Rated T cuz ' I'm paranoid. I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this.


Long walk home

 _ZAAPPPP_

A surge of elecrtricity hit a nearby wall where a man in a spandex red and blue costume was sticking on. This man was the super hero known as the Amazing Spider-Man. He was currently facing off against one of the villains in his rogues gallery known as Electro, in a routine battle. The electric super villain was getting closer was getting closer and closer to electricuting his foe. The wall-crawler noticed this and decided to use his web-shooters to… well, spin out webs. He pulled the web downwards making him go up in return. The arachnid-themed super hero landed on top of a street light.

"Hey sparkplug! How's prison? Is light yellow and green the new black?" Mocked Spider-Man as he discreetly scanned for a fire hydrant.

"When I'm done wit' ya'! They'll call ya' the lightning bug." Growled Electro.

" Geez, I think you're running out of material Pikachu, I've heard you say that a lot." Retorted Spider-Man.

The Web-head finally notices a fire hydrant a few feet away from Electro. Before he could think of a plan, a low ringing in the back of his skull, indicating that his spider-sense was tingling. Out of instinct, Spider-Man jumped off of the street light and shot a web-line towards another building (that was directly above the fire hydrant).

Electro growled in frustration as he tried to follow up with more attacks, only for the wall-crawler to gracefully dodge out of the way. The lightning powered villain finally had enough, and used his electricity powers to fly after Spider-Man. Under his mask, the arachnid hero smirked, his plan was working.

" Hey static! Let's play hit the spider." Goaded the arachnid powered hero.

"I'm gonna JACK YOU UP!" Screamed Electro as he tried to blast the web-head with lightning.

"Okay, now that's just weird sounding." Said Spider-Man said as he ducked under Electro's electric blast.

The ball was now in Spider-Man's court, he was subtely leading Electro into crashing into the fire hydrant. He also spouted of quips and puns to goad Electro to being more angry, which in turn made him more sloppy.

Electro let out a giant blast of electricity towards Spider-Man , who noticed it and let go of his web-line and swan dived towards the fire hydrant. This forced Electro to speed up after him. When he was only a few feet away from the ground and looked back to see Electro was gaining on him, and then the wall-crawler shot a webline up at the last second to avoid going splat on the ground.

 _THWIP_

Electro's eyes widened and he pulled up, but he didn't get up too high as he crashed onto the fire hydrant.

 _FWWWSSSHHH_

"AAARRGGGHHH!" Groaned Electro as he was doused by water. The water fizzled, popped, and finally, Electro got passed out.

Spider-Man sighed as he webbed Electro up and left him for the authorities. The fight with Electro had wiped out a lot of his web fluid.

'Damn, I don't think I have enough money to buy another batch this week. I better just save this up for next time.' Thought Spider-Man.

 _WHHHEEEEE WOOOOOO WHHHEEEE WOOOO_

The wall-crawler's head snapped up hearing this. The authorities would probably try to arrest him again if they saw him.

' Courtesy of Mayor Jameson.' Thought Spider-Man bitterly. He ran into a nearby alley (where he placed his clothes) and changed into his civilian identity, Peter Parker. Peter sighed as he saw the cop take Electro into custody. The brunette was 99.99% sure that Electro would just escape Ryker's island.

'If only there was a way to get rid of him permanently.' Peter thought as he just decided to walk home. He shaked his head at his thoughts.

'Nah, I'm not crossing that line. That would make me just like them, just like those people who murdered Uncle Ben.' Thought the guy who had the I.Q of 250.

As these thoughts crossed his mind , Peter couldn't help but think back to his old days as Spider-Man.

'Man! I can't believe I survived my fights back then without learning the way of the spider or any training at all.' Mused Peter as he remembered his training with the martial artist named Shang-Chi, who made a fighting style with him.

'Then again, I got my butt kicked a lot back in the old days.' Peter visibly winced remembering the beatings he took from his early villains.

He looked back at the fleeting image of the police car and remembered when he first fought Electro.

'Heh, that was the time when he wore a starfish head piece.' Jibbed Peter when he thought of Electro's old costume, which was part of the reason why he underestimated the guy in the past, which got him knocked on his ass.

'There were so many times when I got a piece of the humble pie when I was a teen, so many mistakes that I made, especially in my social life.'

Peter winced again, his social life suffered a lot due to his vigilantism. A lot of opportunities were missed, a lot of people dissapointed, and hell of a lot of heart breaks with his love life.

' How many friends do I even have today? I mean MJ's still there, Harry… I'm not sure if he's still alive. Umm… who else. Oh Betty Brant! Or is it Betty Brant-Thompson now? Oh yeah Flash is still alive, but he is Agent Venom nowadays. Wait a minute, I have a lot of super hero friends! Yet… Peter Parker only knows a few of them. More particularly the New Avengers team. And Daredevil, and Wolverine, and the Fantastic Four. I guess I'm not as lonely as I think.' Thought Peter, who was currently walking on the sidewalk. He looked up into the sky and saw the George Washington bridge. The brunette felt a pang in his heart. Peter flashbacked to one of his greatest failures.

'But then again, I failed a lot. Gwen Stacy, Billy Connors, Marla Jameson, Captain Stacy, Silver Sable… Uncle Ben. There are graveyards filled with people I failed to save, and yet… I still continue to be Spider-Man.'

'My life is so depressing. I mean, what have I exactly achieved by being Spider-Man? It feels like every villain I've ever put behind bars either got more powerful or got out of the slammer fairly easily. I'm still barely making a profit and taking care of my aunt. Plus thanks to Mayor Jameson my reputation still hasn't improved.' Peter thought negatively.

Out of the corner of his eye, though, he saw a kid walking with a Spider-Man balloon. Peter smiled.

"Maybe just a little bit, alt-' Peter was interrupted by his thoughts when a familiar buzz vibrated in his pocket. It was his Avengers ID card. He took it out and answered the call.

"Sup, Tony what seems to be the problem." Greeted Peter casually.

" _Well Peter we kind of have n emergency, and we need all the smartest people on earth to solve it."_ Answered Tony through the ID card.

"Aw shucks Tony. You know I'll be there even if you didn't patronize me."

" _Did you just say 'Aw shucks'? Anyway I'm just stating a fact, get over here. Carol's in the tower tonight."_ Tony said with a hint of amusement.

" Whats that supposed to mean? By the way, can you get some web fluid for me? I'm nearly out."

" _Ok kid, hurry up will ya? This is a planet destroying catastrophe."_

"When is it never?" Peter replied with a chuckle.

The call was dropped and Peter hurried into an alley to change into his costume.

'Well, I guess I have achieved soomething by being Spider-Man, cuz' now I have allies. I'm part of a team. I'm an Avenger. But most of the time, I'm still your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.'

 **A/N I posted this as a sort of fairwell to the 616 universe's Spider-Man, because y'know, Secret wars and sh*t.**


End file.
